Letters to Come
by AleainSarin6
Summary: This is a SayaxHaji fanfic, this story is my take on P.S. I love you and Blood ,this is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Letters to Come

Haji was gone and wasn't coming back Saya thought to herself. Her thirty year slumber had already passed, and now fully awake. In remembrance of him she decided to keep her hair long in the same style of which she first met him all those years ago. Ever regretting she wished she had taken a picture of him before he had passed. The only one she had was the one she printed out from the library in Paris, of the two of them together in 1883.

_Haji…I know your wish was for me to live, but I can't knowing that you are not with me right now…not by my side…leaving me alone._

Saya couldn't help but trying to fight her silent tears from Kai and her now grown up nieces. They grown with such beauty, very loving toward each other with some minor disagreements but that was expected about having twin sisters. She wondered what Diva would think if she was still alive today to see how her daughters have become. Kai sure did a great job in raising them, filled them with love, and good morals. Kai did as he told her before she slept. He was going to be exactly like their father. Lay out in the sun to tan, drink beer, and run the now new Omoro, which he dedicated it to George their father.

Sitting out at her favorite spot in Okinawa by the water, she picked up her bow and began to strum away at the chords on her cello watching everyone else having a great time. Indeed learning to play the cello was another hobby dedicated to Haji, which she was able to catch on very quickly. All those years later she had the skill to pick up on the instrument The sun was setting but she kept on playing. Her eye closed and was concentrating on every note. Every stroke from her bow and every note she made were for Haji. To her she was able imagine that he was right next to her playing together hitting every note as one. Even though he wasn't with her physically but strangely enough she could feel him while playing. Perhaps this was why he played so much; perhaps he was able to feel her as well when he played.

"Saya, we're heading back home, it's starting to get dark." Kai told her. Looking up at him she answered back, "Alright I'll be there in a second." Saya carefully packed up her cello in her case, looked up at the now dark sky once more, and headed into the car.

(In Saya's bedroom)

Sitting on the edge of her bed she peered at her window. There was full moon up tonight. How the moonlight glistened on the ground outside. It made the clouds look as thought they were dancing. She almost see a cloud shaped like Haji, but she knew it was just mere wishful thinking. Then there was on her door. "Saya may I come in?" It was Kai checking up on her again. He's been doing this since she first had woken up, but he did it with good intention as a loving brother.

"Saya aren't you tired? It's practically three in the morning, what's keeping you up?" The most she could was just one word, "Haji." Kai just stared at her recognizing the despair that she been through since her awaking. "I know this hard for you, but please don't waste your life away by wilting with tears and bad memories. Good times will come, it's all in the matter of waiting." Kai gave his sister a loving hug, and Saya accepted the hug by holding on tight. "Thank you Kai, thank you being here." "Saya you should really get some sleep, tomorrow will be a better day, and keep your head high. Good night Saya." "Good night Kai." Then Kai closed the door behind him, and Saya pulled her covers over her and closed her eyes in hope that Haji will come to her in her dreams.

(The Next Morning)

The sunlight beamed through Saya's window, which caused her wake up. It was another beautiful spring day in Okinawa. Saya stared at the ceiling not wanting to get out of bed, but she knew if she didn't Kai was going to make sure she did. To prevent the unwelcoming experience Saya finally got out of bed to take a shower. While standing in the shower and having the water soak her slender body, she just thought about some memories from the past. The kiss that they exchanged on the stage of the Met, how he wanted her to live, and then his finally words to her. I love you, which echoed in her head.

Stepping out the shower, she dried off with a towel and changed into a plain light pink spaghetti strapped knee length dress that was not very revealing, and a pair of matching wedged sandals that tied up a little past her ankles. Looking in front of a mirror she combed her hair, and styled it like she use to all those years ago with a beret on the back and few loose bangs on the sides.

Walking down stairs she headed towards the kitchen for some breakfast. Her stomach was making some awful noises, having not losing her appetite was the one thing that was steadfast. She had boiled eggs that Kai made her, because he knew that was her favorite dish. When she was done eating Kai walked up to Saya and handed her a letter that came in the mail that morning. "This came for you, there's no name by who it's from." Saya held the letter and stared it for a few minutes in bewilderment. Who could it be from? The anticipation build up so quickly she ripped open the envelop, and pulled out the letter. The handwriting was so perfect that it looked like it was calligraphy.

_My Dearest Saya,_

_Perhaps by now you are awake from your thirty- year sleep. I know that you are experiencing much pain due to the fact that I am not with you right now. You will be receiving more letters soon, and please do follow them._

_Haji. _

_P.S. I love you._

I know that this is like a copy from the movie P.S. I Love You, but it's my take of the two stories together. This is my very first fanfiction, I hope you liked it. Please be patient, and I will have more written soon. But please do submit reviews, let me know what you think and what should be worked on. Thanks.

br


	2. Chapter 2

When Saya was finished reading the letter she was brought to tears, and lowered herself to the ground to hug her knees. This was beyond real, Haji was dead, and saw it with her own eyes. Kai watched the site before him and took hold of Saya to comfort her. Saya clenched onto him for dear life, and let her tears fall on his shoulder.

"Saya, Haji sent this letter for a reason. I'm certain that he wouldn't want to witness you crying him. But just do as the letters instruct, and who knows what they will bring. Keep in mind that I'm here and also the David, Julia, Joel, and the whole gang. You're not alone. We will help you with whatever you may need in order to get through this."

"Thanks Kai, I truly needed this."

Saya regained strength to step away from Kai, and read the letter once more. _Haji what do you want me to do? I'll be waiting for your letters to come._ With those last thoughts Saya simply nodded at Kai, and walked outside with her cello case. As soon Kai spotted Saya outside to begin playing her cello he reached for the phone.

"David, I have news for you. Saya received a letter from Haji. Apparently she will be receiving more soon. Do you think he could be alive?"

(David on the other line)

"Nothing is certain for sure, but just wait for the letters to come, and keep me updated on what they say."

"Alright, will do so." Kai hung up the phone, and glanced out the window. Seeing Saya playing again on her instrument broke him a little each time. He could tell that she was taking her pain into her playing, the more passionate she played the more pain she was unraveling, and still each time she would close her eyes, but today he can still see some faint lonely tears still falling off her cheeks. _Poor Saya…please hang in there._ Kai walked out of the kitchen, and began to clean up around the house.

A few moments later Saya stopped playing, and held her cello for a while. She stared up at the sky, and could see identify the same cloud that she spotted last night, the one that looked like the shape of Haji. _I wonder how long that cloud will appear like that in the sky before it drifts off into a different shape?_ With a slight smile she held her cello in position, and began playing again. Her eyes closed once more and kept the image of Haji in her mind. _This song is for you Haji, _Saya thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The time elapsed to around five in the afternoon. Saya spent hours of playing. Finally giving into the sounds her stomach was making, she walked back into the house to find that Kai had dinner set out on the table.

There wasn't much of a conversation at the table. Kai was analyzing Saya as she just ate in silence, not making much contact with him. Finally she was the first to speak. "So where are my nieces?" "They have gone on a trip somewhere, but they said they will be back in about two weeks time." Saya nodded in response. "I hope that they will have a safe journey. I'm done eating so I'll clean up." Saya grabs her plate, places it in the sink, and begins to wash the dishes. Kai helps by drying and putting away the dishes.

"Saya what will you be doing for the rest of the day?"

"I think that I will be going into town to walk around, and perhaps shop a bit."

"Well here's this credit card that was given to me by Joel. It has no limit, and it was you to use for whatever you may need."

"Thanks Kai."

"Go enjoy yourself, and take as long as you need."

Before walking Saya gives him a slight nod and leaves.

(In Town)

Saya walks on the pavement of the sidewalks by the shops. Much has changed since she has walked in town. New shops were placed, but that would be expected since it has been thirty years since she was last awake. But there couldn't be much to complain about, because it gave her something new to explore. Walking into a dress shop, Saya looks around on the racks and spots a white halter-top floor length style dress. Saya tries it on in the dressing room, and for some reason it just seemed like it was made for her. The dress accented every curve on her slender body. It was perfect. Saya takes the dress up to the counter to purchase it.

"I'm sorry Miss, but this dress is on reserved, this wasn't suppose to out on the rack."

"May I ask who this dress is reserved for if you don't mind telling me?" Saya wanted to know who the lucky woman was who would have the privilege of wearing the magnificent creation.

"According to this tag it's reserved for a Saya Otonashi."

With a stunned look on her face, "My name is Saya Otonashi."

"Really? I hope you don't mind me asking if I can see your ID, besides this is our company policy, for me personally I would not have minded to just give it to you, but I'm under strict orders to do this."

Saya hands the store clerk her ID, and then the clerk inspects the picture and name.

"Indeed you are Saya Otonashi, sorry to have asked to do that. There's a letter here that is addressed to you."

"Do you know who reserved this dress?"

"I have no idea, because the person who was working at the time when the reservation on the dress has already passed on. Sorry for your disappointment."

"Do you know how long this reservation has been made?"

"Once again I apologize that I cannot say, I am quite new to the company."

"Is there anyone I can talk to who knows about this reservation? This is very important information."

The store clerk just shook her head. Nothing was going to help Saya with this issue.

"This company started thirty years ago, and most of the employees who first worked here have moved to different parts of the country. All I can say is that I'm sorry that I was not of much help to you. But do enjoy wearing the dress, I'm sure that it will make you look spectacular."

Saya took her dress, along with her letter, and walked out of the shop. She reaches to the nearest café' with table outside, and sets herself down on one of them. Pulling out the letter, she opens up the envelope and begins to read.

My Dearest Saya,

You have found the dress that I picked out for you. I knew when I first saw it that it would suit you perfectly. I am sure you will look stunning in it. Save this dress for a certain occasion that will soon be coming. Now I want you to go visit the place where you began. There you will find something. Keep your eyes open.

P.S. I love you.

Haji


	4. Chapter 4

Leaving the small café', Saya hurried her way back to the house. Gasping for breath she had to calm herself down, because her plus was racing. "Kai! I got another letter. I walked into a dress shop, and the one the dress I was trying turned out to be reserved. I asked the store clerk, and then I found out that this particular dress was reserved for me. The problem was that I wasn't able to get any answers on when it was reserved or who by."

"Saya you need to calm down. What did the letter say?"

"He wants me to go to the family tomb, and also to keep my eyes open. I'm supposed to look for something there. Can you help me get there?"

The look on Saya's face was too unbearable to deny. "Of course I'll help you. Let me get my keys, and then we'll head over there."

"Thanks Kai, you're truly a wonderful brother."

Kai grabs his keys and then Saya and him walk out the door to head over to the family tomb.

(At the tomb)

Walking all those stairs sure did take one's breath away. Finally they made it to the top. Inspecting around the outside, the tomb was very simple; nothing had changed except that it has become weathered. Say and Kai walk into the tomb, and found it dark inside. Kai pulled out his flashlight, which he had a feeling that it would come in handy.

"What are we looking for Saya?"

"I have no idea, but keep your open for something usual."

Looking around for about almost over an hour, nothing has come up. Kai was becoming irritated, but Saya was still determined to find something. _Haji would not have told me to come here if it was not for a good reason._

"Saya let's leave, there's nothing here."

"Wait Kai! I think I found something."

"About time," Kai was annoyed from having to help search for so long. "So what did you find Saya?"

"It looks like an inscription of some sort. Has this always been here?"

Kai inspected the inscription; "no I haven't seen this in all the years I've been here. That's odd to find something like that here."

_That's because Haji created it._

"What does it say Saya?"

Having to take a closer look in order to read it Saya read the inscription aloud for Kai;

_Dearest Mistress, a pink rose may compliment thee, but none in compare to your face, my heart is resident to London, the city that is not as eminent to your reverie orbs, nor as onyx as thy silken hair. I have adhere to thou every wish, but implore that thee consolidate each other at last._

"What does that mean Saya?"

"It means I have to journey to London."

"Yeah, but what part of London?"

"The heart of London. Haji would not have it any other way."

"London here we come."

About time Haji. Finally I'll see you again, now that you confirmed to be alive. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kai and Saya finally landed to their destination

Kai and Saya finally landed to their destination. After so many hours of waiting, Saya's anticipation to a level of utmost extreme.

"Saya we have to find a place to stay **before** we search for Hagi."

"But Kai can't we look for a little bit before we do that?"

"No, we're both tired and starving, because the airplane food wasn't food as at all, plus I didn't see you touch any food in the last 15 hours. We're getting something to eat, rest, and then perhaps your head will be more sensible."

"I guess you're right, and it's true I have been trying to hide my stomach from growling."

After Kai and Saya found a cheap and handsome café' they checked into a very expensive hotel.

"How are we paying for this?"

"My little friend I had all these years."

Kai pulls out the credit card with no limit and no expiration date that Lewis gave him when Riku was still alive. They settled into their hotel room. Their room was a penthouse; it had two separate bathrooms, separate bedrooms, a kitchen, all the furniture that one would ever want, and a balcony that had a fantastic view of the city. When Saya was finished packing she walked out onto the balcony over looking the city below her

"You're somewhere out there Hagi, perhaps playing your cello. You lead me here, so now we can be together. I'll be seeing you soon."

Kai and Saya were exhausted from their travel, so they got ready for bed. When Kai is set he goes and knocks on Saya's door and then she gives him permission to walk in.

"Goodnight Saya and sleep well."

"You too Kai, and also thanks for coming with me on this trip."

"I'm your big and now way older brother, that's what we're for."

Saya gives him a hug that a big and even older brother would ever appreciate. Kai leaves the room. Before Saya crawls into bed she opens the curtain from her window with the moon shining right through. The night sky can watch her sleep and that hopefully a certain someone will come across her while she slept.

In the middle of the night

A dark form leaps onto the balcony and walks into the penthouse and into Saya's room. The form stands still, observing the stunning vision of the sleeping Saya. She seems peaceful in her sleep. It leans down and plants a light kiss on her forehead, but Saya opens her eyes to find that it was already morning.

"It was only a dream, but it seemed too real to be one."

Right next to her on the bed is a pink rose.

"He was here last night, I wasn't dreaming!"

Kai ordered room service that morning for breakfast, and was found eating at the table.

Saya took a shower, picked out her outfit for the day which was a pair of black capris that went a little passed her knees, a beige top that would expose her shoulders, and the was also midway on her arms. Fixed her hair in her usual style, top half pulled back with a beret. Once again she worse her wedged tie-up scandals, she couldn't go anywhere without them. Before leaving her room she put on a simple pearl necklace, sprayed on her Vera Wang perfume (not Princess but the original one) the scent suited her perfectly because it was simple and yet elegant at the same time.

"Something smells good, did you spray anything on?"

"Yes I did, do you like it"

"I do, but you need to eat something, because your stomach is already growling."

Saya places her hand on her stomach and can feel it. Once she is finished eating she grabs a map of the city researching all the places she will be looking to find Hagi.

There is a knock on the door. Kai answers it and finds that it is one of the hotel workers, well dressed in what looked like a bus boy uniform. The "bus boy" hands Kai a letter and sees that it was addressed to Saya.

"Saya it's for you."

Saya rips open the envelop and pulls out the letter.

Dearest Saya,

You have traveled far. The moon was quite envious of your beautiful sleeping form. To finally end your waiting, come down to the lobby. I will be waiting.

P.S I love you Saya


	6. Chapter 6

Saya's heart was pounding and feeling as though her knees were about to give out

Saya's heart was pounding and feeling as though her knees were about to give out. Almost falling to the ground Kai catches her.

"What is the matter?"

"He's here Kai, Hagi is here waiting for me in the lobby!"

"Well get a hold of yourself Saya, go to him. This is what you want. This is what he wants."

"What do I say to him? How do I act?"

"It will come natural, now go before I kick you out of here."

Nodding her head in response, Saya grabs her room key, takes one final look in the mirror and walks out of the room and into the elevator.

While waiting in the elevator seemed like forever going down the various floors, but finally mad it to the main floor. With every step she made her heart was still pounding, pounding with nervousness, pounding with excitement, finally the time had arrived.

Walking into the lobby she looked around. Hasn't spotted him yet.

She feels a tap on her shoulder from behind her. Saya feels overwhelmed having to turn around. Ever so slowly turning she stares down at the floor. She sees black shoes, black trousers and then slowly looking up she sees his handsome face. The sight of Hagi was absolute candescent. She was greatful that had not changed his appearance except for maybe the his outfit style very little. He always wore black.Such beautiful blue eyes he possessed, and also his long dark hair. He was truly the magnificent man who had always been at her side all these ages.

Saya felt a light tear fall down her cheek. Hagi simply pressed his finger lightly to stop her tear.

"Saya my love"

"Hagi"

They embraced each other. It felt like an eternity for them both when they last had done this.

"Saya you don't have to wait any longer, because I should have asked you this decades ago."

"Marry me Saya," and presents her a simple fair-sized diamond ring.

Without any hesitation to answer him. "Yes Hagi, I will marry you. I love you so much Hagi!"

Gently he held her and places a soft and deep kiss on her lips, and never letting her go.

Hagi and Saya got married in London, which was not very long since their reunion. She wore the dress he picked out for her from the small shop at home. They had a small wedding in a small church. All who attended was Kai, the twins, Joel, Julia, and David. That was all they needed to witness their marriage.

When the ceremony was over with David took a picture of the happy couple. It resembled the one from the time the original Joel had it taken. This one was different. This one meant something more. It was the one that represented the beginning of their lives together.

FIN

Alright that was my story. Short and sweet I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Once again I apologize that it took awhile to finish it but I think the wait was worth it. Thanks for reading.

AleainSarin


End file.
